Nothing And No One
by Paint.With.Pain
Summary: Kikyou was wondering the night trying to find out her reason why. Then she stumbles upon a slight that brings nothing but pain. Kikyou steps up to her final stand? Song fic Farther Away by Evanescence.


_**Nothing And Nobody...**_

_**Good Bye to the Pain**_

**Warning: **Sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling errors. .No flames saying 'Kikyou is a bitch! Die!' shit like that. Thanks

It was late at night and the moon was full. The stares shined to beautifully in the sky lighting up the darkness that laid around all. Kikyou walked by a lake late at night, with her hair down and her bow at her side. Her Shinidamachuu ((soul collators)) began to fly over her and drop the souls of tragic maidens in her body. With every new soul she felt colder and colder inside. These souls were the only things that kept her alive. Lately the souls only brought her more pain. The pain of the maidens who the souls originally belonged to. She then walked to the river banks and looked into the water. She could see her reflection very well. Her facial expression was cold and her eyes filled with betrayal and sorrow. She was no longer the same Kikyou before death. She was different, she was colder and filled with pain that only grew with each passing day. 'Why must I take the souls of others for myself? Is it all for him? Or do I do this to get my revenge?' Kikyou thought to herself.

"You!" A man called. Kikyou assumed he was speaking to her because there was no one else around. She turned to looked behind herself and saw a old monk. "Yes?" Kikyou asked with a smile. "You are one of the dead! You should not be walking this world!" the old monk said and walked up to Kikyou. 'Not this again...' Kikyou thought to herself. "Will you not over look my presences in this world?" Kikyou asked with pain. She did not want to harm this man but would have no chose if he tried to kill her. "I will send you to your grave for your own good." The old man said and took our a talisman and began to chant. "Sir, please, I do not wish to harm you." Kikyou said. "I do not wish to harm you as well. This is to save your soul from eternal damnation!" The old man shouted and the small talisman he held grew larger and large and engulfed Kikyou.

These petty tricks would not work on her. She had know these extermination tactics when she was alive and knew how to get ride of them now that she was dead. She placed her left hand in front of her chest, like she was praying, then closed her eyes. A large burst of blue spiritual energy bursted out of Kikyou and broke the talisman. "Ah! Ah...ah.." the old man fell down and began to crawl away. "Monster! That's what you are! You're soul is beyond saving!" the old monk shouted and ran away. Kikyou took a step back. She knew he was right, with that she looked at her reflection once more and finally saw... She had told many she was a priestess and she had helped many wounded men out and still that was a lie. She was no longer a priestess. She stole the souls of tragic maidens to help herself. For what? She asked herself that many times. As she stared at her own reflection she could still not find the true reason.

_I took their smiles and I made them mine.  
I, I sold my soul just to hide the light.  
And now I see what I really am,  
A thief an angst whore, and a liar.I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, farther away.  
_

Next Day...

Kikyou had decided after a long night of thinking. The reason was Inuyasha. He was the reason she could not leave this world. She loved him to much to let go of him and of their goal, to kill Naraku. A smile appeared on her face when she remembered how he had told her he would die just to be with her. She believed his words and would wait, in this world, tell the day came that they could rest in peace _together._ It had been 51 years, as of today, since she had pinned Inuyasha to the tree. Exactly 51 years ago Naraku ruined her happiness and Inuyasha's. She did something she would soon regret, she went to the Sacred tree. The place she had pinned Inuyasha at 51 years ago but not to see Inuyasha just to reminisce about old times.

Once Kikyou had finally reached the Sacred tree it was near night and the sun was setting. She only had to go threw a little more forest to reach the tree and as she walked past the last tree she was able to see the Sacred tree and her heart felt like a thousand daggers had gone threw it. She stared with her eyes wide and her mouth ajar. She took a step back and then another. Kikyou reached out in front of herself and then retracted her hand, she would feel nothing but air. She could not believe her eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome were kissing. Not just a small kiss but a passionate one. As Kikyou took another step back she stepped on a twig and it broke. The small sound seemed to echo threw the silent woods. Inuyasha broke his kiss with Kagome and looked around for where the sound came from then his eyes stopped on Kikyou and his mouth dropped open. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked and looked to where Inuyasha's eyes laid. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Kikyou standing there. "Inu...Yasha." Kikyou said. Inuyasha's heart only moved farther and farther away from her.

_You think I'm numb - numb and deaf and blind.  
You show me all but give no reason why.  
I reach but I feel only air at night.  
Not you, not love, just nothing.  
I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, farther away.  
_

Kikyou regained her senses and her facial expression turned from shock to nothing. She had no pain in her eyes and no saddened expression. "Ki-Kikyou! I can... I can explain!" Inuyasha said and let go of Kagome, who he had been embracing. Kagome looked hatefully to Inuyasha. Inuyasha began to walk to Kikyou. Kikyou shook her head 'no' and took a step back for every step Inuyasha took. "No, you will only give me excuses no reason why." Kikyou said and turned around and ran into the forest. Into the dark forest she ran deeper and deeper as the sun disappeared from the sky. For the second time, on this day, Inuyasha had broken her heart. The first time she knew it was no Inuyasha's fault but this time it was all his fault. She stopped when she got to the middle of the forest and extended her hand to feel rain drops. Kikyou looked up and saw rain colds had gathered in the sky. She wanted to be as far away from Inuyasha as she could. She did not want to see him with her reincarnation. She knew they had begun to grew closer but had no idea he and her had grew that close. Her reason for being here, in this world, had just died with her trust in others. Kikyou looked around the forest and saw she was all alone, like always. She was always alone with no one else that understood her and she hated it. She hated being alone and now there was no hope for her to ever be with someone. Inuyasha had shown her that he had forgot their love.

For the longest time she had been trying to move on. Move forward and forget about Inuyasha, she didn't want to at all but it was for their own good. She knew she could not be with him because she was dead and he was not. She knew, as long as he lived they could not be together and so she tried to move on and forget him till the day came they could be together. And now, more the ever, she wanted to forget about all they held. The love that once kept her so happy and content now brought her unbelievable pain. She thought she should be crying right now but she felt nothing. Nothing, that was what she was with out Inuyasha. Her death means nothing if no one will care and her first death means nothing now that Inuyasha doesn't care. Her presences in this world meant nothing to everyone. "Inuyasha..." She says to herself and she remembers seeing him with her reincarnation. His heart moved farther and farther away from the memories of her. "Kikyou," An all to familiar voice said as it echoed threw her head.

_  
Try to forget you,  
But without you I feel nothing.  
Don't leave me here, by myself.  
I can't breathe.  
I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, farther away._

"It's been 51 years. Hasn't it?" the man laughed. Kikyou turned around slowly to see Naraku standing there. Her face was as emotionless as ever. "Naraku, what are you doing here?" Kikyou asked in a cold tone. "A year you have been wondering this world. I've been slacking." Naraku said and took two steps closer to Kikyou. "What do you mean?" Kikyou asked. "I should have killed you a long time ago." Naraku said. Kikyou stood silent. What was the point of fighting Naraku now? Before she had a reason, Inuyasha. To avenge what he had done to them. Now was it worth anything? Naraku now stood a foot away from Kikyou. Naraku was about to take another step towards her but she quickly drew back her bow string back and aimed an arrow at him. "Don't take another step." She said. "What do you think that will do?" Naraku asked with a smug look on his face. "You think one arrow is able to kill me?" Naraku asked and took another step forward. Kikyou let go of the string and the arrow, almost right after leaving the bow, hit Naraku in the shoulder. Naraku took the arrow out of his shoulder and threw it to the ground. Before Kikyou was able to load another arrow Naraku grabbed her left arm and jerked her to the side. The arrows that laid in on her back fell out of the carrying case and onto the ground.

Naraku vigorously pulled Kikyou near and retracted his hand high in the air. Before Kikyou knew what hit her Naraku's hand went threw her chest and out the other side. "Ugh..." Kikyou's eyes widened in pain Naraku took his hand out of her chest and let her fall to the ground. She reached for her bow, with the little strength she had left, but Naraku stepped on her hand. "Ah-  
uh." Naraku said with a grin. The souls that resided in Kikyuo's body began to fly out. Naraku began to laugh a maniacal laugh. He was over come with joy. "I thought it was a awful thing when I heard you came back from the dead! But now I'm glad you did! I have the chance to kill you a second time! I have a chance to see you pain again!" Naraku laughed as he crushed the bones (1) in Kikyou's hand. "Ah..." Kikyou cringed in even more pain. Kikyou's power was draining fast as one of the last souls left her body. Her eyes began to flicker open and close. "Inuyasha..." she whispered. She did not know why he was the last thing she thought of.

Naraku removed his foot from Kikyou's hand and began to walk away, backwards, so he could see her close her eyes for the final time. "Good riddance." Naraku said and turned around. "AHHHHH!" He shouted as a large blue glowing energy shoot threw his chest. He was about to fall to his knees but caught himself before he did then he slowly turned around to see Kikyou, sitting up and pointing an arrow at him. Her Shinidamachuu flew over head and dropped four souls into her body. "Good riddance..." Kikyou nearly whispered as she let go of another arrow. She placed the last of her energy into this arrow and it flew threw the air with a large blue glow. Hitting Naraku in the head and decapitating him. He had nearly no upper body as his lifeless body fell to the ground. A large chunk of the Shikon Jewel rolled out of his kimono. Kikyou fell to the ground and reached for the jewel as her eyes began to close. She had no energy left and she would return to hell without anyone.

She would be alone forever without anyone who cared. 'Inuyasha...' she thought to herself. She had no idea why her mind filled with thoughts of her and Inuyasha. She wanted to hate him and wanted to hurt him for hurting her but she couldn't. In the end, she felt only betrayal mixed with love. She knew no one would care for this death that was taking over her body. Her sister that she cared for now replaced her with her reincarnation. Her love that she still cared for, even though she didn't want to, had replaced her with her reincarnation. The village she once gave her very life to protected had replaced her with her reincarnation. She was now an outcast of this world all the good she had once done was being credited to her reincarnation. Another two Shinidamachuu came over head and dropped two souls into her body. She made a last effort to reach to Shikon Jewel as her head fell to the wet ground and her eyes closed for the final time. 'I only pray for one thing before I die... Please... Inuyasha feel sorrow for my death... or just feel anything...' Kikyou thought to herself. The last thing that flashed threw her head was Inuyasha and her reincarnation kissing. Then her life ended for the second time. Only an inch away from her hand laid the Shikon Jewel, the only thing that proved she had once lived. In the end she could not reach it...

_I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, farther away,  
Farther away,  
Father away,  
Father away,  
Father away,Father away._

The Next Day...

Inuyasha sliced threw a very large demon with his tetseiga. "Damn it, that was harder then I thought it would be." Inuyasha said and grabbed his wounded shoulder. "Inuyasha?" Kagome shouted and ran at his side. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked. "I'll be fine." Inuyasha said and looked away. 'I planed to live my life with Kagome and my death with Kikyou...' Inuyasha thought that was a simple plan and neither Kikyou or Kagome would get hurt. But he was wrong, he never intended for Kikyou to see what she saw yesterday. Yesterday Kagome told him she loved him, to his face, for the first time and he had to admitted that he loved her as well. One thing led to another and then Kikyou came. "Inuyasha I found the jewel shard! You'll never believe it!" Kagome shouted as she picked up Naraku's Shikon Jewel shard. "Huh?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to Kagome. It would forever be a mystery of how Naraku died or what happened to Kikyou. No matter how much Kikyou prayed, before she died, that Inuyasha would somewhat care for her second death it would never happen. Inuyasha would never care for something he did not now of.

Here is the Lyrics to the song Farther Away by Evanescence

I took their smiles and I made them mine.  
I I sold my soul just to hide the light.  
And now I see what I really am,  
A thief a whore, and a liar.  
I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, father away.

I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.  
You give me all but the reason why.  
I reach but I feel only air at night.  
Not you, not love, just nothing.  
I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, father away.

Try to forget you,  
But without you I feel nothing.  
Don't leave me here, by myself.  
I can't breathe.  
I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, father away.

I run to you,Call out your name,  
I see you there, father away,  
Farther away,  
Father away,  
Father away,  
Father away,  
Father away.

_Author's Note_:_ (1) I'm going to say Kikyou has bones, in tell someone can prove otherwise that's what I'm going to go with. Another thing, If you noticed I changed a few lyrics to make it fit better. I made it say angst whore instead of just whore and angst whore means for someone to be in love with the darkness or sadness. One or the other. Because I KNOW Kikyou is no whore so I just felt like putting something else ;;. This turned out to be just a one-shot that I made up off the top of my head as I listened to the song over and over again ;; I hope you liked it!_


End file.
